Resident Evil: Project Emiko part 2
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: Sequal to Project Emiko part 1! This is yet another mission for the experimental bioweapon that takes place on rockfort island! and antarctica! Small Lemon this is my first M rated fic...NO FLAMES!


Resident Evil: Project Emiko part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil OR...my own Mustang GT! but nobody cares about that!

AUTHORS NOTE:This fiction is written from the charectors view point! This is my first M rated fic! with a hint of Lemon! my very first lemony fic...let me just say I Like these sort of encounters when the lemon starts I played a couple XXX games like it. and before you ask my friend shows me these kinda games and is all like "You SO gotta try this!" now...on with the story... oh.. Just a heads up after reading this story i think i ruined it with the lemonyness! XD I dunno You readers let me know what you think!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had recieved a vicious punishmet from Wesker for not retrieving the G-virus sample myself.  
It was strange though....I held no anger towards Ada for stealing it from me...and within a week we had become as close as a Experiment and assassin can get...which apparantly isn't that close!

It took some time but Wesker finaly allowed me to live outside of the base! I went from a shitty cell to.  
Shitty apartment! all my bills though were payed by the corporation...so I couldnt live exactly the way I wanted!  
like I couldnt take 2 showers a day! otherwise I was going to pay the water bill! stupid control freak Wesker!  
Also Wesker had my whole apartment hooked up with camera's! all except for the bathroom. but the plus side was it had a nice view of the ocean!

I was just sleeping when i heard my picture radio start beeping... I reached over and answered it. "What?"

Wesker sat in his chair. "Exscuse me...but is that any way to answer a phone?" I growled. "Wesker! it's 3:30 in the fucking morning! WHAT! DO YOU! WANT!?!?" some one was pounding on the wall from the other side of my bedroom wall.  
"Hey! shut up in there! it's late!" Wesker shifted in his chair. "I have a mission for you..." he said.

I yawned. "No...You can bite me for all I care!" I hung up and was just about to lay back down when a painful shock was sent through my body and I screamed into the pillows. it stopped after a minute leaving me panting.

The picture phone re-connected with Wesker. "Now...Dear Emiko...I wouldnt have to take away you're living arrangments would I?" I took in a sharp breath and spoke. "No..." He re positioned himself in the chair. "No..what?"  
"I took in another shaky breath. "No sir..." He smiled wickedly "Excellent...Now about that mission...You're going to Rockfort Island! I need you to help me find Alexia Ashford! notify me when u arrive at the Island!"

I was sent to a helicopter and dropped off on a boat that took me to Rockfort Island. I was armed with a handgun,  
and a light weight shotgun. anything else I would have to find in the field. as I aproached the last few yards of water to the Island my phone rang. i opened it up and Ada apeared on screen. "I just wanted to wish you goodluck! and...I snuck a pack of cigerettes into the inside pocket of you're survival vest!" I blinked. "But...I don't smoke..."  
Ada smirked. "You'll find a use for them...I'm sure of it..." the picture went black.

I Scaled the Island and saw a couple people that registered in my mind as zombies! I Shot both of them in the head.  
"What the hell is going on! why are there Zombies here!" I Ran across the field and came to a mansion looking place.  
I walked in. a little red light shined on my shoulder. "Sniper!" I rolled outa the way as a gunshot went off! A girl laughed. "I recognize that stench anywhere! You're one of Wesker's Lackeys!" A girl was walking down the marble staircase holding a sniper rifle. I was crouched hiding behind a marble stand holdin up a vase. I Popped out and aimed my handgun but she wasn't there. She was behind me! and managed to punch me in the face sending me collapsing to the floor and my handgun fell over to her. The lady picked it up and giggled. "I am Alexia! and you...are going to die!"  
just as she was about to shoot me a machine gun fire errupted from another pat of the room and shattered the vase, blew 2 pictures off the wall and shot the gun from Alexia's hand! Alexia growled "You havent heard the last of me!" She entered a secret passage way!. Just then a man ran down to me. "CLAIRE!?" He stopped when he seen it wasn't Claire.  
I scanned him.

Steve Burnside: No data.  
Threat: Medium

He helped me up. "Have you seen a girl with Red hair? her names Claire! We lost contact a little while ago..."  
I grabbed my handgun and reloaded it. "Nope sorry...but if you ask me...You need to find a new girl...cause she's probably zombie food by now!" I started walking away and he did nothing to stop me.

I was now in a room with a mini bar. I saw Wesker sitting over at the bar sipping some drink. "Emiko...Come...Lets discuss you're progress..." He poured 2 glasses of red whine. and i couldnt figure it out. 'Was he trying to be romantic or just trying to set up another sense of false secuirity for me so i'll trust him and do his bidding...? Iether way I was thirsty and NOT going to pass up a chance for whine!

I sat next to him and tooka drink of the whine...It tasted really good! so i downed a glass and when i went for more Wesker stopped me. "No..You don't want to get drunk on a mission...Now..lets discuss progress! Did you find Alexia?"

I lowered my head. "Well yeah...sort of...She kicked my ass then escaped..." Wesker seemed amused by this. "Well that's alright...Leave Alexia to me.. I want you to find a guy named steve and kill him!" I looked at him.  
"And what of Claire?" Wesker seemed to hesitate for a moment. "If you come in contact with her..kill her as well."

I stood up to walk out and then I heard him speak again. "And Emiko..." I looked back. "That's an order!" I waved like i didn't care and walked out.

I was nw walking down a hall when somthing sped passed me. I rew my hand gun and fired at the speeding blur!  
It stopped moving infront of me and a long tounge shot out and tried to wrap around my neck. I rolled out of the way!  
and scanned it.

Licker: A bio weapon superior to the zombie! Threat: Moderate

I Pulled out the shotgun and fired a couple times until it dropped dead! I picked up a shiney key. and continue to walk down the hallway. I came to a dark hallway with blood stains. I took a few steps into it and then the wall at the end of the hall flipped over showing spikes and a few impaled people on the spikes! the door I came from locked. the spiked wall began moving down the hallway towards me. I turned and ran in the oposite direction! I came to a wooden blockade.  
I blew it away with my shotgun and kept going. There were a few zombies ahead of me I swerved round them and as they turned to follow they were quickly impaled by the trap wall! it was gradually picking up speed and starting to gain on me!

I reached the end of the hallway and it was a dead end! I looked up and there was a vent hanging open. I jumped up and pulled myself inside just as the wall smashed into the end of the hall!

I came to a base with a hanger. There as a sea plane about to take off... My target was inside! I ran for it and jumped off the cliff and landed on the wing..I hung there for a minute and a rock hit my leg scraping it. and I pulled myself into the cargo hold. My phone beeped. I answered it.

My friend Angela from the project labs showed up on screen. "Emiko! what's wrong!? you're heart rate is going off the charts!  
You're left leg is bleeding and infected with some strange substance! you're going to pass out in a few minutes! find somewhere safe to hide out! i'm going to add some special chemicals to you're blood stream with that new gadget we hooked up to you're vest!"

I started breathing heavy "Angela...Thanks...You truly do care don't you?" i said softly. She smiled "Well i AM the one who made you what you are! so i feel a special bond to all my creations! just find a safe place and rest easy! don't worry about Wesker! I'll tell him what's going on!" I sighed with relief... "Thanks Angela..." the screen went black and i hung up.

I Climbed inside a comfortable crate and fell into unconsiousness...

XXXX LEMONY DREAM XXXXX

I was running through a street there were Zombie's everywhere! I reached for my handgun but found it wasn't there!  
My mental scanner wasn't working iether! I turned and ran down the street i looked in the window and seen my reflection I was wearing a skirt and tanktop! and I also seen one of Wesker's Tyrants coming after me!

I felt a couple slimey tenticles wrap around my wrists and throat. it lifted me up. another 2 tenticles wrapped around my legs it spread them apart. A tenticle went up my shirt and rubbed my left breast. I wimpered from the contact of the creature.  
another tenticle slithered up my leg and under my skirt it rubbed my clit through my panties. I arched my back and moaned.  
pressing harder Into the tenticle. The tenticle that was fondling my breasts wrapped around my right breast and squeezed it fiercly. I tried to struggle to get away but the tenticles held me firm. a very thin small tenticle pushed into my breast and wiggled a bit. I moaned lightly. The tenticle under my skirt rubbed my clit faster through my panties and I started to get wet and it seeped out and dampened my panties. the ones fondling my breast ripped off my shirt.

Then I felt the tenticle under my skirt rip off the skirt leaving me in only panties. they then proceeded to push aside my damp panties and push into me fiercly. I tried to scream but another tenticle pushed into my mouth almost choking me.  
the tenticle in my skirt thrust fast and hard while I struggled and writhed in pain. It started thrusting deeper and faster. and I couldnt help but feel pleasured after a while. The tenticle around my neck tightened as I came close to my climax the tenticle inside me thrust deep and viciously hard. I screamed in pleasure as my climax hit in waves of ectasy.  
my fluids ran down my leg and dripped from my entrance. and as the tenticle pulled out of me I felt the one around my neck tighten to the point I couldn't breath. I started gasping for air and kicking my legs. The creature laughed wickedly I couldnt breath I let out a winded scream and struggled Then I heard a cracking noise and my body went limp and everything went black.

(If i ever were to scare myself...right now would be that time....Cause I never knew I could write somthing so disturbing.)

XXXXXX BACK ON THE PLANE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke with a startle from the nightmare... Everything was silent...the planes engine was off..."What a fucked up dream!"  
i thought to myself. I climbed out of the plane and saw it had crashed and we were in antarctica! my phone beeped.  
I answered it. and much to my fear a very angry looking Wesker apeared on screen. "Emiko! where is you're currant location?"  
I hesitated "Umm...Well...I think i'm in antartica..." Wesker looked bemused. "If not for That bitch angela! you would be shocked to you're death by me! Now! did you kill Steve yet?" I esitated again. "No...but he is here somewhere and He's with Claire! I will follow theyre foot prints and kill them!" Wesker sat smirked. "For you're sake...You better..." He hung up.

I traveled through the snow till I reached a building. there were things smashed. I drew my handgun and went in.  
I saw a mutated version of Steve! I scanned him.

Steve (Mutated): Steve, somehownow mutated now wielding an axe!  
Threat: Dangerous!

I rolled out of the way as the axe was brought down hard! I then did a stand still back flip and avoided steves tail as it swung at my feet! I landed with my arms held straight out for balance. Then i fired a couple shots of my handgun at him.  
He raised his axe up and swung it at me! I did a sort of backwards cart wheel and picked up a sharp jagged piece of stone from the smashed wall! I threw it at him and it stabbed into his broad shoulder! He roared and pulled it out. He threw it fast and it got lodged into my survival vest! but luckily didn't pierce my skin! I tried to pull it out but it was stuck.  
I dodged another Axe blow and then flipped over his tail again! then I pulled out my shotgun and shot him in his massive chest! But it healed pretty fast. his tail wrapped around my throat and swung me around. Then threw me through a glass window!

I landed hard on my back in another room. I then decided to retreat. I ran down the hallway and climbed a ladder. then entered a room. there were cells. And i saw Claire in one of them... I crept passed her and hid behind a crate.

Steve smashed into the room and started wailing on the cage cell that Claire was in! After he broke into it his tail wrapped around her and he broke the rest of the way in. he raised his axe and was about to kill her when he stopped.  
He seemed to be struggling with his self! he then cut his own tail and then somthing hit him! he fell to the floor leaning against the wall! he un mutated. Then he started speaking and before he died he said. "I love you.." and then he was gone.  
Claire cried for a while... and I began to get up so i could finish my mission and kill her...then it hit me...Guilt.  
I struggled with it and finaly couldnt bring myself to kill her... Soon Claire left while I was deep in my thoughts.

Wesker found me... "Well...at least he's dead...You have done well Emiko." I was confused. Did he think I killed steve?  
I was about to tell him what really happened when my next greatest emotion hit me!...Fear... What would Wesker do if he found out iI failed another mission? Would he kill me? Torture me? Or go on with his threat and shock me till i died?  
I just went along with it and let him believe i killed steve...

Wesker had his lackeys take steves body.

The next thing I knew we were heading home in a helicopter.

END

AUTHOR: I dunno how good it is...I may have ruined it with the short lemon! But you readers tell me what you think!  
I will accept constructive critocism but NOT FLAMES!! I will also accept a thousand dollar check if you are generous!  
but we ALL know that'll never happen! so i'll just settle for reviews ^_^"

Oh and...I don't think i wanna consider this my first official lemon...because its more of a rape 'N' Kill sorta thing.  
and besides it all in a dream...No..not my first... My first one will be romantic! and it will be between a guy and girl!  
thats how i think my first should be!...I mean think about it this way! would you want to lose you're virginity being raped?  
its the same basic princible if you REALLY think about it!.......umm....R & R... o_o 


End file.
